


Fantasie

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gin [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Austria ha un suo modo di vedere Prussia.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Howling in the dark” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 516.★ Prompt/Traccia: 38. A è convinto che il suo compagno di stanza al college sia un lupo mannaro.Scritta sentendo: He Who Desires.





	Fantasie

Fantasie

 

La luce della lampada illuminava la pila di libri sulla scrivania, ma lasciava in penombra il resto della stanza.

Prussia accese la lampada sul comodino accanto al letto a castello.

“Stai ancora studiando?” domandò.

“Dovresti farlo anche tu” rispose Ungheria.

Prussia si legò i capelli argentei in un codino e si guardò allo specchio, girando su se stesso.

“Pensi possa andare bene per la lezione?” chiese. Le sue iridi color ametista brillarono di riflessi color rubino. Piegò di lato il capo e sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi e aguzzi.

Austria lo osservò e la punta delle sue orecchie arrossì, mentre si raddrizzava gli occhiali con due dita.

_Prussia alzò la mano e fece un sorriso seducente, grattando la spalla di Ungheria. Scodinzolò, lasciando che la coda dalla pelliccia morbida e argentea gli sfiorasse la gamba slanciata, il suo corpo completamente ignudo era affusolato, dalla cute pallida._

_“Come sto?” domandò, facendo fremere le orecchie da lupo dalla peluria lucente, di un argento più chiaro dei capelli._

_Austria gli mise un collare nero._

_“Oh, hai ragione, mi mancava un accessorio” disse Prussia. Sporse le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi, facendo fremere le ciglia. I capelli argentei gli arrivavano fino alle spalle sottili, seguendo la linea della sua spina dorsale, legati in una coda fluente._

 

“Ti sta malissimo” mentì Austria. Chiuse un libro con un segnalibro violetto e se lo appoggiò sulle gambe, che teneva accavallate.

Prussia sciolse il laccio, incrociò le braccia al petto e sbuffò.

“Lo hai detto tu che devo sistemarmi al meglio per la lezione” brontolò.

Austria aprì un cassetto e ne trasse un foulard roseo.

“Mettiti questo” propose con tono secco.

Prussia lo prese e se lo avvicinò al viso, con aria guardinga.

Austria lo guardava fisso.

_Prussia si portò il foulard al naso e lo annusò, assaporandone l’odore di Austria. Sporse il capo, piegando il collo sottile e vi poggiò le labbra, in un bacio delicato._

 

Prussia si legò il foulard intorno al collo e impallidì, vedendo che un rivolo di sangue stava uscendo dal naso di Austria.

“Che diamine?! Il troppo studio ti sta uccidendo!” sbraitò. Si frugò in tasca e ne trasse un fazzoletto e glielo porse.

Austria prese il fazzoletto e si deterse il viso.

“Sì, forse mi sono impegnato un po’ troppo. Ci vorrebbe un po’ di the” rispose. Si allentò la cravatta, Prussia gliela sfilò di mano.

“Mettiti a letto” ordinò.

Austria si alzò con fare lento, raggiungendo il letto.

 

_Prussia era a gattoni sul letto, prese la cravatta tra i denti e la strattonò, tirandola a sé. Sollevò la coda, tenendola ritta._

_“Vuoi un po’ di attenzioni?” chiese, accarezzandogli la testa._

_Prussia scodinzolò._

_“Se posso giocare, il mondo è fantastico” disse, saltellando sul posto._

Austria roteò gli occhi, sedendosi sul letto.

“Il fatto che siamo compagni di stanza qui al college non ti rende responsabile della mia salute” disse. Si sprimacciò il cuscino. “Ricordati, inoltre, che presto ci sarà la luna piena”. Aggiunse.

Prussia serrò un pugno, una venuzza gli pulsò sulla fronte.

“Ancora con questa storia? Non sono un lupo mannaro, smettila di esserne fissato” brontolò.


End file.
